villainsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Ganondorf
Ganondorf (ガノンドロフ,'' Ganondorf'') o Ganon, è il principale personaggio antagonista nei videogiochi della serie The Legend of Zelda. Appare in quasi tutti gli episodi dell'epopea videoludica, nei quali è alla costante ricerca del potere per conquistare il regno di Hyrule. Ganondorf è anche un personaggio sbloccabile in Super Smash Bros. Melee e Super Smash Bros. Brawl, nei quali usa lo stesso stile di combattimento di Capitan Falcon anche se più lento e potente. Biografia Nel primo capitolo della saga Ganon, signore dei Moblin, si trova nella Montagna della Morte e tiene imprigionata la Principessa Zelda. Egli appare come un demone dalle sembianze suine e, grazie al potere della Triforza, è in grado di rendersi invisibile e di lanciare palle di fuoco. Link, eroe della serie di Zelda, lo sconfigge riducendolo a un mucchio di cenere e recupera la Triforza. In Zelda II: The Adventure of Link egli non appare nel gioco, ma i suoi servi vogliono farlo rivivere spargendo sulle sue ceneri il sangue di Link. Pertanto, se questi riescono a uccidere Link, appare sulla schermata di game over la silouette di Ganon e si ode il suo ghigno malefico. In A Link to the Past si narra per la prima volta la sua storia, nella quale viene rivelato che egli non era sempre stato un demone suiniforme. Un tempo era un umano di nome Ganondorf (ガノンドロフ, Ganondorofu), nonché capo di una banda di ladri. In questo episodio usa il mago Aganhim per tornare nel Mondo di Luce dopo essere stato imprigionato dai sette saggi nel Mondo Oscuro secoli prima. Qui Ganon è raffigurato come un perfido mostro suino di colore blu che fa roteare un tridente, sputa fuoco e indossa un mantello rosso. In Ocarina of Time Ganondorf è inizialmente conosciuto come re e unico maschio del popolo Gerudo. Viene a sapere della Triforza e subito desidera conquistarla. Per farlo avrebbe dovuto possedere le tre pietre sacre che gli avrebbero permesso il libero accesso al Sacro Reame. Dopodiché, avrebbe ucciso il re e sarebbe diventato il nuovo re incontrastato di Hyrule. Dopo che Link viaggiò nel tempo, ebbe l'opportunità di mettere le mani sulla triforza, ma essa si divise in tre parti a causa dell'incompatibilità col malvagio cuore di Ganondorf. Egli ricevette la Triforza del Potere, Link quella del Coraggio e Zelda quella della Saggezza. Alla fine dell'avventura, Link affronta Ganondorf con la Spada Suprema e le Frecce di Luce. Dopo essere stato sconfitto, Ganondorf distrugge il suo castello, e sfruttando il potere della Triforza cambia forma, diventando Ganon, la sua forma animale. Link sconfigge Ganon con la Spada Suprema. In The Wind Waker, Ganondorf ordina ai suoi servi di rapire tutte le ragazze con le orecchie a punta, per risalire a Zelda. Aril, la piccola sorellina di Link viene quindi rapita. Il vero piano di Ganon era quello di rapire Link e Zelda per ottenere i due pezzi di Triforza mancanti che si sarebbero aggiunti al suo pezzo del Potere. Link e Zelda combattono contro di lui, eliminandolo definitivamente impalando la Spada Suprema sulla sua testa e trasformandolo in roccia. In Twilight Princess, durante la sua stessa esecuzione Ganondorf riesce a uccidere uno dei Sette Saggi grazie al potere della Triforza, ma essi riescono a rinchiuderlo nel Regno del Crepuscolo grazie allo Specchio Oscuro. Qui, Ganondorf appare come un semi-dio incorporeo al malvagio Zant, proponendogli di aiutarlo a conquistare il regno della luce, Hyrule. Viene infine ucciso da Link, il quale lo trafigge con la lama leggendaria in pieno petto. Appare inoltre nei titoli Four Swords Adventures e Oracle of Seasons. In Skyward Sword non viene citato, ma si fa luce sulle sue origini nel finale. Infatti Ganondorf nascerebbe dall'incarnazione dell'odio di Mortipher (il boss finale) verso Zelda e Link, scagliando un'eterna maledizione che fa sì che tutti coloro che avranno lo stesso spirito dell'impavido (Link) e lo stesso sangue della Dea (Zelda) saranno perseguitati dalla reincarnazione della sua rabbia e del suo rancore (Ganondorf, appunto). Apparizioni al di fuori dei videogiochi Al di fuori dei videogiochi, Ganondorf appare anche nella serie animata dedicata alla serie, Un regno incantato per Zelda, ma solo nel suo aspetto suino; inoltre appare anche in un episodio di South Park intitolato "Immaginatonland III", come membro dell'esercito dei personaggi immaginari cattivi. Categoria:Cattivi di The Legend of Zelda Categoria:Cattivi dei videogiochi Categoria:Cattivi dei cartoni animati e anime Categoria:Streghe e maghi Categoria:Cattivi Fantasy Categoria:Cattivi egomaniaci Categoria:Cattivi defunti Categoria:Cattivi morti in disgrazia Categoria:Cattivi arroganti Categoria:Demoni Categoria:Tiranni Categoria:Usurpatori Categoria:Nemico Mortale Categoria:Forme Oscure Categoria:Cattivi immortali Categoria:Distruttori di innocenti Categoria:Sadici Categoria:Boss del gioco Categoria:Monarchi Categoria:Dittatori Categoria:Schiavisti Categoria:Psicopatici Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Combattenti Categoria:Umanoidi Categoria:Bruti Categoria:Mostro Completo